


In Danger

by dkmcb01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Danger, F/M, Mystery, Secrets, Slibbs, Suicide Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: Now that Season 17 is underway....  My take on the first episode. AU established SLIBBS





	1. On the Run

“Ziva?”

“Hi Gibbs.” Ziva said as she hurried down his basement stairs.

“I can’t explain now! You are in danger, we have to get out of here now!” she said as she ran over to him grabbing his arm.

Gibbs turned to look at her with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, the sound of bullets whizzing by his head had him ducking for cover and pulling Ziva down with him. He scrambled over to his work bench keeping his head low and grabbed his .45 from it’s holster.

“What’s going on?!” he yelled above to noise of bullets bouncing off the basement walls and going through his boat.

“You’re in danger! I will explain when we are safe! Come on!” she replied.

“WAIT! I need to call the team and I need to call Jack.” Jack was still at the office wrapping up some paperwork. He reached for his phone as Ziva knocked it out of his hand.

“No cellphones - they are tracking me and NOW you!”

Gibbs made what seemed to be a split second decision but it was actually a well rehearsed move he and Jack and planned out. There were two small flags, one Army and one USMC, pinned to the peg board above his work bench. If either one of them were in some kind of trouble - they would flip their respective flag up-side-down as a sign to the other.

Gibbs did just that - he flipped his flag up-side-down and followed Ziva out the back door.

***

Jack was in her office when she got the call from Danny’s parents. The neighbors had heard the gunfire at the Gibbs’ house and called her. 

“Hey Jack! Something is up at your place - we are hearing a hell of a lot of gun fire!” said Danny’s father excitedly.

Jack was already moving toward the bull pen when she replied,

“Stay inside and turn your light off - call the others! We are on our way!”

Jack hung up the phone and charged down the stairs. She thought McGee might still be in the building, finishing up some paper work of his own. 

“McGee!” Jack shouted from the top of the stairs. “Something is up at Gibbs’ house - neighbors are reporting gun fire. Call Torres and Bishop! I’ll call Vance on the way!”

McGee grabbed his go bag and ran after Jack as she headed for the elevator.

McGee stood in the elevator looking at Jack. He couldn’t imagine what was going on at Gibbs house - they didn’t even have an active case right now. He noticed Jack shake a bit and then her mood changed to “all business”.

Vance, Torres and Bishop were meeting them there. Jack sped towards home.

***

She turned her lights off a block away. It had been 15 minutes since the call from Danny’s father. The D.C. police hadn’t showed up yet. The street was eerily quiet - the houses dark. Danny’s father must have called everyone like she asked. Jack and McGee found the other three crouched down waiting for them to arrive.

“Anyone know what’s going on?” Torres whispered.

“All I know is that the neighbor called me about gunfire at our house.” Jack replied.

All three agents and Director Vance raised an eyebrow at Jack’s confession. They had all kind of figured something was going on between Gibbs and Jack but did not know for sure.

Jack noticed them all stare at her in surprise. 

“We will explain later. Let’s make sure he’s ok first.” she replied.

They surrounded the house after clearing the yard. Jack was in a hurry to get to the basement, she knew Jethro had been working on his boat. She stopped herself and helped the others clear the house. Nothing was out of place and it was quiet. Too quiet. Vance looked at Jack and nodded. Torres took the lead and they all headed downstairs to the basement.

“It’s clear.” Torres said to the others behind him. 

They all started noticing the debris left by the assault. There were pieces of concrete on the floor from the bullets hitting the walls. There was splintered wood everywhere from the destroyed boat. Jack went straight to the work bench. She noticed the USMC flag up-side-down and Jethro’s .45 missing. She looked quickly around for blood spatter and didn’t notice any.

“I don’t know where he is but he’s armed and he’s in trouble but he was ok when he left.” she told the others.

“How do you know he was ok? And not forcibly taken?” McGee asked.

“No blood, and the flag is up-side-down.” she nodded toward the peg board.

“That’s our signal - he wanted me to know he’s in trouble. At least he’s armed.” she sighed.

“Torres, see if there are any bullet casings outside. Bishop, try to dig some of those spent rounds out of the walls. McGee, look for any clues that aren’t obvious. We need to get back to NCIS and figure where he went and why. I’ll call for a team to guard this place. Jack - get the clothes you need - you can’t stay here in case whoever did this comes back - since we don’t know what happened here we don’t know if Gibbs was the only target.” Vance told them all.

As they all scattered, Vance pulled Jack aside,

“We’ll find him. And he’s armed so that’s a good thing.”

“I know. “ Jack replied. Vance looked into Jack’s eyes - he saw a steely determination that he had not seen in a long time. 

TBC...

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jack grabbed a few items that weren’t already in her go-bag she had left in the car. She took one last look around and walked out to meet up with McGee. The team, Vance had ordered, showed up and took their posts. She tossed the car keys to McGee - she wanted to think more than she wanted to drive. 

A few minutes into their drive back to NCIS, McGee cleared his throat.

“So….you and the Boss huh?” he asked tentatively.

Jack had been staring out the window trying to figure out what had just happened to her boyfriend. She felt like a high-schooler calling Jethro that but it was as good a term as any at the moment

“Yeah, for about six months now. We are still getting  _ us  _ all figured out. We just wanted it to be our thing for awhile. That’s why we didn’t tell anyone” Jack replied.

She could see McGee nod and consider what she had said. It made sense to him that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Both were incredibly independent. No need getting the team all worked up if things didn’t work out between them.

“It’s understandable, really. And I don’t blame either of you. We’ll find him, Jack. I promise.” McGee said.

***

McGee was quiet the rest of the way back to NCIS. He glanced over at Jack a couple of times - to see if she was alright. 

Jack stared out the window quietly. But her mind was anything but quiet. She was already formulating a plan. There were so many things they did not know - where he was? why was the basement shot up? Who was he with? She didn’t know those answers - yet. She trusted his team to figure it out but there was no way in hell she was sitting this one out.

***

Vance was waiting for them in the bullpen when they got back. He nodded at Jack as they came off the elevator.

“I suppose there's no way I can get you to stand down on this one, Jack?” he asked thinking about her relationship with Gibbs. He didn’t want her feelings for Gibbs to affect her judgement.

Jack didn’t answer but just stared him down.

“I see Gibbs has been giving you  _ staring  _ lessons. Alight, fine. I want you in on this anyway. Just keep your head okay?”

He felt a bit silly asking her to keep her head. Jack was a consummate professional and a dangerous agent should the need arise.

Jack nodded at Vance and leaned on Gibbs desk, waiting for Torres and Bishop to arrive.

“I called Kasie in on the drive back. Once Torres and Bishop get back they can take the casings to the lab for analysis. In the meantime, any ideas who would do this? Did you get a feeling on any recent cases that might give us a clue to what is going on? Vance asked.

About that time, Torres and Bishop strode out of the elevator. 

“We just gave Kasie the casings to see what she could find out. What now? Anyone have any ideas about where Gibbs went?” Torres asked.

Bishop sat at her desk lost in thought. She was the only one that knew Ziva was alive. She had promised to keep her secret but what if she had something to do with Gibbs disappearance? What if she was _with_ Gibbs?

Torres noticed Bishop’s mood and asked her,   
  


“Bishop, you have any ideas? You look like you are solving the mysteries of the universe over there.”

They all looked in her direction, waiting for her to answer.

After a few more seconds of deliberation she decided to tell them everything she knew.

“Ziva David is alive.” Bishop said matter of factly.

There was a pronounced silence in the bullpen as her friends and colleagues processed the information she had just sprung on them.

McGee was the first to speak,

“WHAT?? How...how long...when...but…”

“What McGee is trying to say is - how do you know? If she is alive what does it have to do with the shootout in the basement?” Vance interjected.

“Ziva David is freaking alive?!?” exclaimed Torres.

Jack didn’t say anything. She was processing the information. Adding it to the profile she had already done on Ziva when she had first arrived at NCIS. What would make Ziva fake her own death? Leave her daughter with Tony? 

Vance noticed Jack biting her thumbnail - a sign she was deep in thought. He waited a few more seconds and then asked her,

“Jack, what do you think? I see the wheels spinning in your head. I know you worked up a profile on Ziva when you first arrived.” 

“Something or someone made her fake her own death. And something or someone made her return and, possibly, reach out to Gibbs. Faking your death isn’t easy nor preferable since she had...has a daughter, I am assuming, she would miss very much. Something changed and brought her out of hiding...and go to Gibbs...for help? To protect him? Who’s chasing her? And she’s ex-Mossad...or current Mossad...if she was forced to fake her death for safety reasons - why couldn’t she have just gone to her Mossad contacts to eliminate any threats against her? It’s no secret Mossad is very, very good and taking care of things” Jack responded, the wheels in her mind continuing to sort through the latest information.

“Back to you Bishop...how do you know Ziva David is alive?” Vance asked as he turned to Bishop.

“When we found her office/cabin thing - I started spending time there - reading her journals. I wanted to get to know her better - I thought maybe it would make me a better agent. Once, I noticed some things had been moved around and then a few days later I found a note from Ziva asking me to keep her secret for the safety of her family. That was about a month and a half ago.” Bishop replied.

“A MONTH and a half ago?!!?” McGee asked as he shook his head. “YOU should have told us! You should have told me! She was like a sister to me! I had a right to know!”

“I promised her I would keep her secret.” Bishop replied.

“THIS is GIBBS LIFE we are talking about. I don’t  _ know _ Ziva. But I do  _ know _ Gibbs and I trust him with my life. I  _ know _ he will move mountains for this team - your his family. So now it’s time for us to move mountains for him. Ellie, tell us everything you know... NOW.” Jack said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

After Jack’s demand, Ellie told them everything she knew. How she had read all the diaries that Ziva had left behind. How she had returned again and again to the bungalow where Ziva kept her private office. How she had found a note from Ziva asking, almost begging, Ellie to keep her secret - to keep her family safe. When she was finished, Vance sat at Gibbs’ desk and everyone dispersed - already having their assignments. Jack went to her office. She needed a few minutes to wrap her mind around what had happened. Ziva was alive and Jethro was missing and in trouble.

She paced back and forth. She grabbed a sucker - a red one and popped it in her mouth. She grabbed the darts - throwing hard - trying to get rid of some of the anxiety that was closing in around her. 

She dropped the darts and picked up her phone - texting Grace and Tobias : “SOS - my office.”

Jack sat on the couch in her office … elbows on her knees and took a deep breath. The anxiety would not help find Jethro. This was NOT the time to panic. She took one more deep breath and walked over to her coat closet. She opened the door, took a hanger out and hung up her jacket. She changed into what can only be described as her tactical gear.

Grace knocked on the door just as Jack was pulling on her boots. 

“What’s up? You don’t put  _ that _ on for nothing.” Grace said looking worried and pointing at Jack.

Tobias came running in, looked at Jack and said, “Oh shit.”

Jack stood up and started putting her hair in a ponytail.

“The short answer is Jethro is missing. We think Ziva is with him. AND yes, Ziva David is alive. His basement is shot up. No blood. Nothing. I only know he’s alive and in trouble.” Jack responded.

Tobias took a deep breath. There was a lot of deep breathing going around. 

“I’ll call my contacts at NSA - what? I have made new friends recently. I have had to branch out a bit since I left the FBI” Tobias replied to Jack’s raised eyebrow.

“What do you need? I am free - if you want me to hang out. I can keep you all in coffee and food and inspirational quotes.” Grace said attempting to lighten the mood.

Grace and Tobias exchanged glances as Jack dug around in her coat closet - packing her weapon, ammo and a rather terrifying looking knife.

“Let’s go meet with the others and see what they have got.” Jack replied as she walked out of her office.

Grace put a hand on Tobias’ arm to keep him from following Jack right away. 

“Did you see that look in her eyes? I have never seen that look in therapy no matter what we were talking about...even Afghanistan.” Grace said.

“I haven’t seen that look either. I know two things. One, I never want to be on the receiving end. Two? Heaven help the man  _ or woman _ that is responsible for Jethro’s disappearance.”

Tobias ran to catch up to Jack followed closely by Grace.

***

“Leon, what do we have? Anything?” Jack asked.

Leon nodded at Grace and Tobias. Tobias had his cell phone to his ear and was whispering something to - what Jack could only ascertain was - his new NSA friend. He quickly finished the call and walked over to the group.

“My friend at the NSA is searching for any satellite footage of the assault at Gibbs’ place. She thinks there “may have been a satellite overhead” - she was being very vague but that’s her job and she  _ is _ doing me a favor so I didn’t push for more info. I trust her to get back to me as soon as possible. She did say to call her with any more requests - she has another satellite in range should we need it.”

“That’s a hell of a favor...never mind I don’t want to know.” Nick replied.

Tobias shrugged and said, “Sorry Ellie, for stealing your thunder with the NSA.”

“I don’t care how we find Gibbs as long as we find him...alive.” Ellie replied.

McGee looked up from his computer - he was running Gibbs’ phone records - looking for any unusual phone calls or text messages. He was purposely avoiding reading any text messages from Jack’s cell phone number.

“It’s too early to go there, Bishop.” McGee said.

“Any hits on his credit card?” Jack asked Nick.

“Not yet. But I’m am still tracking any credit card or ATM activity.” Nick replied. “How do we find a Marine sniper? He’s trained to not be found.”

Vance was the first to reply,

“We wait for him to contact us.”

***

Breathing hard, Ziva and Gibbs ran toward one of the safe houses that NCIS kept near the Navy Yard. It was rarely used - a bit run down and blended easily with the equally run-down neighborhood. 

“Are you sure it is safe? Being so close to NCIS?” Ziva asked

“No. But there are weapons. Not to mention there should be burner phones in the supply packs.” Gibbs replied.

They worked their way slowly toward the house, staying hidden by the other houses and foliage of the neighborhood. Ziva looked up and noticed the street name “Surfside”.

“American street names still confuse me - there is no “surf” near by.” she whispered.

Gibbs just grunted as he moved closer to the house - they paused for an hour - watching for any movement at the house. The both laid completely still and silent waiting and watching. After an hour, Gibbs nodded at Ziva and they moved toward the back of the house.

At the back door - Gibbs fished a key from his front pocket and unlocked the door. Ziva raised an eyebrow in question. Gibbs just shrugged as he opened the door.

The house was dusty and run down...old and broken furniture littered the living room.

“It looks this way on purpose - in case someone happens to break in - they will think it’s vacant.”

Ziva followed Gibbs to the last room in the house. He opened the closet door and pulled up the ancient carpet. Ziva noticed a metal hatch in the floor. Gibbs used the same key to unlock the hatch. A set of stairs came into view as the hatch was opened. 

“Come on.” Gibbs said to Ziva

As they descended the stairs, the lights came on automatically. At the bottom of the stairs, Ziva whistled in astonishment. They were standing in the middle of a large room, the walls covered with equipment lockers holding all types of tactical gear.

Gibbs walked over to one of the lockers and pulled out an encrypted SAT phone. 

“I thought you were getting a burner phone. Is that thing traceable?” Ziva asked warily.

“I am and no.” Gibbs replied as he tossed her the burner phone he had also picked up. He opened the SAT phone and started dialing.

“Who are you calling?” Ziva asked.

“Vance.” Gibbs replied.

***

“Sir, you have a call in M-TAC” 

Vance looked up to the toward M-TAC to see one of his agents on the landing. 

“On the way.” he replied. “I’ll be right back.”

Vance walked into M-TAC and nodded at the agent to patch the call through.

“Vance, it’s Gibbs.” 

“Are you safe? Is Ziva with you? Where are you?” Vance asked quickly.

Gibbs looked at Ziva as he answered,

“For now. Yes. Surfside.” Gibbs hung up.

Vance motioned for the agent to cut the transmission and ran out of M-TAC

***

  
  
  


“Grab your gear. McGee, call Supply and ask them to meet us in the garage - request tactical equipment. Including night-vision in case this takes longer than I hope. Tobias, you’re now a temporary agent. Grace can you stay with Kasie?”

Grace nodded as the rest of them team followed Vance to the elevator.

Down in the garage as they got their gear ready, Vance briefed them.

“Gibbs and Ziva are at Surfside - it’s a safe house about 10 minutes from here. I don’t know how long they have been there or if they have been followed. A perimeter team will go in ahead of us - closing off the neighborhood. OK, here are the assignments. McGee and Bishop establish a perimeter around the house - pick up two agents from the perimeter team. Nick and Jack take the back door. Tobias and I will cover Nick and Jack. Nick, once inside - head to the back room. The closet floor has a metal hatch in it - here’s a key. Let’s keep our eyes open - we do not know if they have been followed or not. We will be in constant contact with each other and the perimeter team. We leave in 10 minutes. Check your gear again. Tobias - can your contact keep a SAT over head and let us know if anyone sneaks up on us?”

“She is just waiting for the word, Leon. I will call her now.” Tobias replied.

The minutes seemed to pass in slow motion. Jack went over to the Supply agent.

“Give me Gibbs’ back-up and 3 extra magazines.” she demanded.

“Yes ma’am.” the Supply agent replied after getting the nod from Vance.

“Everyone ready? Let’s go.” Leon said.

To Be Continued...

  
  


“


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take Gibbs’ highly trained team long to get to the back door of Surfside. Even with the addition of Vance, Jack and Tobias. They were all highly trained agents - they performed like a well-oiled machine. 

Just as Vance had planned, McGee and Bishop picked up two agents from the perimeter team and surrounded the house and yard. Nick and Jack made their way quietly up to the back door covered by Vance and Tobias. Jack unlocked the door nudging it with her hand as Nick entered first. Jack covered him and they made their way slowly through the run down house clearing rooms.

Nick moved to the back bedroom closet and lifted the carpet. Just as Vance had said there was a metal hatch in the floor. 

*** 

Below, Gibbs and Ziva heard a key in the hatch lock.

“Your guys?” Ziva asked drawing her weapon.

“Let’s hope so.” Gibbs responded drawing his own.

***

Jack stood to the side and opened the hatch while Nick entered first, his weapon still in his hand. Not that he expected trouble - but like Jack - he didn’t  _ know  _ Ziva. Nick didn’t trust anyone he didn’t know personally.

Jack followed Nick quickly down the stairs. She spotted Gibbs and Ziva. There was an odd tension in the air while they all paused… weapons drawn and staring at each other.

“Everyone alright?” Jack asked breaking the silence.

The all, collectively, released the breath they had been holding.

“Jack, Nick this is Ziva David.” Gibbs said.

“You gave us quite a scare, boss.” Nick replied.

Gibbs extended his hand toward Jack and replied, “Sorry about that Nick, couldn’t be helped.”

Jack walked over to Gibbs, taking his hand. They shared a glance that communicated a great deal. He was wary of something but hiding it well.

Nick was watching Jack and Gibbs with great interest. Having just recently learned of their relationship - he was surprised at seeing them close and holding hands.

None of them saw Ziva take aim at Nick. They only heard the loud boom as her 9mm echoed off the hardened walls. They only saw Nick fall backward with a thud and Ziva run up the stairs.

Jack yelled into her mic as Gibbs ran to Nick.

“Ziva’s running - stop her! Agent down!”

Nick was flat on his back trying to catch his breath. His bulletproof vest stopped Ziva’s shot. 

“Ziva FREAKIN’ David just shot me! What the hell!?!” Nick yelled and coughed at the same time. 

Gibbs helped him up and replied,

“To get away. Shooting you was the diversion she needed. She didn’t want to kill you or she would have shot you in the head. You are going to have a hell of a bruise. Can you breath? Anything broken?”

“Why did she run if she wanted to protect you?” Jack asked Gibbs. 

“I don’t know...yet.” Gibbs replied shaking his head. 

They were climbing out of the equipment room when McGee and Bishop came running into the bedroom.

“Everyone alright? Ziva got away.” McGee said shaking his head.

“Got away! You let her get away!?” Nick said loudly, his hand rubbing a spot on his chest - the bruise already starting to form. “She freakin’ shot me!”

“She is kind of trained by the Mossad to get away. She’s very good at it. Tobias is on the line with his NSA satellite friend looking for any trace of her before the satellite moves out of range.” McGee replied.

“At least you're okay, Nick.” Bishop said.

“Let’s get back to NCIS and figure this out.” Gibbs replied to everyone.

Jack and Gibbs sat next to each other on the ride back. Neither said anything - now was not the time. He did reach over and take her hand giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance. He noticed her hand was cold and covered it with his other. 

***

Back at the NCIS garage, Vance stepped out of the vehicle,

“Get your gear turned back in and get cleaned up. Let’s reconvene in the conference room in an hour.”

Jack turned to Gibbs and handed him his back-up weapon and the 3 magazines she got from the supply agent.

“That’s just one of the many reasons I love you, Jack.” Gibbs replied on his way to the locker room.

"Currently, I'm loving you for not dying." she replied. 

***

Grace had just sat down on the couch in her office when Jack walked in. 

“I heard you were back. A successful mission I hear. Except for that part where Nick got shot in his vest by Ziva David. I bet he’s pissed. Is it true she escaped?” Grace asked.

Jack sat down next to Grace and pulled off her boots and her tactical gear. Grace could see the tears in Jack’s eyes. The ones she was trying to hold back. 

“Hey, come here. It’s OK. He’s safe right? It’s just the adrenaline wearing off.” Grace said as she wrapped Jack in a hug.

Jack allowed herself to be consoled by her friend. Grace was right or mostly right. Most of the tears came from coming down off the adrenaline of the moment. The rest were from her fear of losing Jethro.

“I know. Thank you for being here. Yes, he’s safe. The rest? We will figure out. And yes Nick is pissed...he’s down in autopsy having his bruise checked out by Palmer.” Jack replied.

“I need to go check on Kasie - I told her I would be right back. Are you headed to the locker room?” Grace asked.

“Yeah, I’ll walk with you.” Jack replied.

***

Gibbs stood under the hot water and let the water pound the tension out of him. The locker room showers always did have the best water pressure. He was still happily surprised that he could shower again without thinking about being waterboarded in Paraguay. Six months of showering with Jack had released him from his fear of water.

Gibbs stood there for a long time. Something about Ziva was bothering him. Besides the shooting Nick and running off part. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

He heard the locker door open.

“Hey, Boss - still in here? I brought you coffee.” McGee announced.

“Thanks, Tim. I will be right out.” Gibbs replied.

Tim sat down on the bench and waited. He wanted to know how Ziva was. He wanted to know why she ran...why she shot at Nick.

After a few minutes, Gibbs came out of the shower and put the jeans and t-shirt on that he kept in his locker. 

“Tim, you look worried.” Gibbs said as he took the coffee and sat down next to his Senior Field Agent.

“I am. Boss, what’s going on? Why did she shoot Nick and run? Why is your basement shot up? I thought she was dead. I grieved for her.” McGee replied clearly frustrated.

“Honestly, I am not sure. Let’s go find out.” Gibbs said putting a hand on McGee’s shoulder.

***

Jack stopped back by her office to grab a notepad before heading to the conference room. Jethro was sitting on her couch drinking the coffee Tim had got him.

Jack stopped in the doorway when she saw him.

“You scared the hell out of me cowboy.” she said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry. I never want to scare you.” he replied. “Come here.”

Jack closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch as Jethro wrapped his arms around her. She reached up and ran her hand through his still damp hair. He brought his lips down to hers and gave her a long soft kiss. They held onto each other until the for as long as they could.

“Our time is up...debriefing in the conference room…” Jack said.

“Hmmm...I have a question first. That scar on your wrist… Ziva has a similar one or maybe a bigger more complete one?” Jethro looked at Jack questioningly.

Jack stopped in her tracks. Without turning around,

“Are you positive? I mean are you 100% positive about what you saw on her wrist?” Jack asked abruptly.

“Yes.” Jethro replied.

Jack turned around looking Jethro in the eye. He saw a hesitation in her eyes. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes against his chest - her safe place in this world. He held her - letting her warmth seep into him. It had been a long day.

“I can’t explain here. Follow me.” she whispered against his chest.

***

Gibbs followed Jack to Vance’s office. 

“Leon, I need a secure room.” Jack announced.

Leon looked at Jack and pushed the button under his desk. Leon held up his hand.

“Wait. it takes a few seconds… OK we are secure. What’s up?” he asked.   
  


Jack ran her hands through her hair trying to wrap her mind around Ziva and the brand. She took a deep breath and started,

“ Gentlemen, what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room - yes I know that you know that but I am required to say that out loud. And you are required to acknowledge that you heard it.” 

Vance and Gibbs looked at each other, then back at Jack and nodded.

“I did not leave the Army after Afghanistan as my file says. After I recovered, I volunteered for three back to back suicide missions. One mission for each of my Wingos. I figured if I was still alive after the three missions then I was meant to survive.”

Jack paused allowing her words to sink into Leon and Jethro. She watched Jethro’s eyes narrow and she could see the pain in them. Not from her not telling him but because of what she went through.

The last mission, I was to infiltrate a shadow cell of Al Qaeda. Honestly, the odds of survival were slim...the odds of being “turned” seemed to be great from the intel. But those that make those kinds of decisions decided the pros outweighed the cons in terms of gathering intel. My infiltration was successful. After proving myself to the leadership - in various ways I am not at liberty to say - I was accepted into the cell and the final  _ test _ was a brand.” 

Jack pointed to her wrist and the scar Gibbs had mentioned earlier. 

“I was half way into the initiation when a Special Ops team blew a hole in the roof. I jerked my hand away and ran out the door as the team above dropped hand grenades into the room. The cell thought I had been killed in the explosions, as planned.”

Jack walked over and sat down across from Gibbs and Vance.

“It seems Ziva _ did not _ jerk her hand away - her brand and initiation complete. I am not sure but she may be here to kill me - to tie up loose ends - to save her family” Jack said blatantly.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs had never been more proud nor more terrified for Jack. IF it was true and Ziva was sent to kill Jack in exchange for her family… Gibbs didn’t want to think about it but he didn’t have a choice. 

After Jack’s announcement, they all agreed to tell the rest of the team as much as their security clearances allowed. They all had pretty high security clearance but Jack’s missions were on a whole other level of classification.

Before leaving Vance’s office … he poured them all a drink. Vance didn’t normally condone drinking on the job but this day had been anything but normal. They had each downed their glasses when Gibbs asked,

“Leon, can you give us a moment?”

Vance nodded and stepped out of his office closing the door behind him.

Gibbs walked over to Jack and wrapped her in his arms. He didn’t say anything because he had no words yet. He just held onto her. He could feel himself tear up and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe. 

Jack didn’t say anything either - she had said all she could for now - so she just held onto him. She felt him shudder a bit, as he struggled to take a breath through the threat of tears. Her own tears threatened to accompany his. They stood like that for a long time. Once they could both breathe normally, Jethro stepped back to look at Jack. He reached down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jack reached up, placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. She wiped his tears and kissed him again.

“I guess they are waiting for us.” Jack whispered, her voice still wavering a bit.

“I love you.” Jethro replied.

“I love you back.” Jack responded.

He took her hand and they walked out of Vance’s office and headed to the conference room.

***

Vance was waiting outside the conference room as Jack and Gibbs walked up. They all nodded at each other and Vance opened the door.

“Sorry about being late - we had a last minute meeting.” Vance said as he opened the door and took a seat.

Gibbs and Jack found a seat next to each other. McGee passed them both a cup of coffee. 

“First things first - Nick how are you feeling?” Vance asked.

“I’m OK, Director. I don’t know what kind of ammo Ms. David was using but it packed a punch. I dug the bullet out of my vest and took it to Kasie for analysis. Palmer says I’m OK - just a nasty bruise.” Nick replied.

“I guess we got lucky she didn’t shoot you in the head, Nick.” Bishop spoke up.

“That wasn’t luck. Nick didn’t get killed because Ziva didn’t want to kill him. She doesn’t miss.” Gibbs said.

“So what is her game? She goes to Gibbs, gets his basement shot up and then when we find her at Surfside to help her - she shoots me and runs off?” Nick asked.

Gibbs looked at Vance and Jack. They both nodded and he explained,

“In short, we think Ziva is here to kill Jack to save Tony and Tali. But we have no proof yet - right now it’s just a theory” Gibbs said.

“Is she being blackmailed or is she doing this voluntarily?” McGee asked as he took a deep breath.

“We don’t know. I hope it’s blackmail if our theory is correct. If it’s blackmail there’s hope. Actually, I really hope it’s something else entirely.” Jack replied running a hand through her hair.

“If the theory is correct...why Jack? I mean why not you, Gibbs. No offense Jack - I am sure you are a bad ass when you need to be. But Gibbs - that would be a more likely target” Tobias said.

“It’s difficult to explain because it is still highly classified. In fact, only three people in this room have a high enough security clearance to know the whole story. I will tell you what I can.”

Vance leaned forward in the chair at the head of the conference table.

“Some time ago, Jack was involved in a mission that crossed paths with the people that may or may not be blackmailing Ziva. We think if Ziva is here to kill Jack it’s because they are blackmailing her - threatening to kill Tony and Tali. Or...Ziva is here voluntarily and has been promised her family’s safety - if she will kill Jack.” Vance explained.

“But we are open to other ideas - this is just one possibility for her shooting Nick and running.” Jack said.

“What makes you think Ziva is here to kill Jack?” Bishop asked.

Jack looked at Ellie and rolled up her sleeve, exposing her wrist. She pointed to the scar,

“This is half of an initiation brand...let’s just say I didn’t let them complete the branding. Gibbs noticed Ziva has the same initiation brand - but her’s  _ is _ complete...meaning she willingly completed the initiation.” Jack replied.

“Initiation for what? For who? How did you get out of it?” Nick asked.

“I am not at liberty to say anymore, Nick. I am sorry I would like to tell you all everything but...like Vance said...highly classified.” Jack replied.

“If you tell me you have to kill me?” asked Nick jokingly.

“Something like that.” Jack replied with a smirk.

“So, anyone else have any other ideas why Ziva ran?” McGee asked.

“She’s been on the run for a long time - maybe she just got spooked? I can go check out her bungalow office…see if she’s been there...” Bishop replied.

“No. You stay here.” Gibbs glared.

Jack placed a hand gently on Gibbs thigh for his response to Bishop’s idea.

“Bishop has been to the bungalow more times than anyone else - she will know if anything has been moved or is missing.” Jack said.

“Fine. McGee keep an eye on her. Go check out the bungalow. Keep your phones on - if I call you - you answer.” Gibbs said, motioning at the two agents.

“Tobias, can you call your contact at the NSA? See if they have heard anything on the grapevine?” Vance asked.

“I’m on it.” Tobias said as he stood up and left the conference room - already dialing his contact.

“What are you three going to be doing?” Vance asked Gibbs, Jack and Nick.

“We are going to play darts and brainstorm. I would really like to find another reason for all this. I really don’t want ex-Mossad formerly dead Ziva trying to kill me.” Jack replied.

Nick looked at Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged and they followed Jack to her office for darts and brainstorming. 

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Six hours and 9 dart matches later, Jack’s office was littered with coffee cups, water bottles, a couple of pizza boxes and dozens of lollipop wrappers.

Nick was stretched out on the couch, absentmindedly, rubbing his chest - the spot of the bullet’s impact. He stared at the ceiling.

Jack was leaning back in her office chair, head back and eyes closed. She wasn’t sleeping.

Gibbs was leaning on the front of her desk - sipping his coffee, staring at the floor.

The three of them had come to a decision. A decision that none of them liked. An hour ago, after slamming the rest of her coffee, Jack said with a deep sigh,

“I am going to have to meet her - face to face and see if I can talk her down.” 

Gibbs had glared at her and flatly said, “NO.”

Nick was equally adamandant with his, “Hell No!”

Jack persevered, “I don’t want to die but I will not run - besides if she’s as good as everyone says she is - I wouldn’t last too long anyway. And I also don’t want to be forced to try and kill her…I mean I am trained.” 

“What if we ask Fornell’s contact to help us find the Al Qaeda shadow cell that’s behind this whole mess? If we can take them out - then Ziva has no reason to try to kill you.” Nick interjected.

“And we can get Interpol to put Tony, Tali and Tony Sr. in protective custody at least for the time being.” Gibbs added.

Now, the three of them were just sitting there weighing the odds of success. Gibbs downed the last of his coffee. He turned around to look at Jack, to look at  _ his _ Jack. She was so strong when she needed to be and so soft when she didn’t. He couldn’t lose her, didn’t think he would survive it. He walked around the desk and kneeled down in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a slight smile. He took her hands, their fingers intertwining,

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked her.

“Yes... no...but I don’t see any other choice. I will do my best to not die, Cowboy.” she replied.

“Ugh I don’t know if I will ever get used to the mushy side of either of you.” Nick spoke up from the couch.

Gibbs stood up and extended a hand towards Jack. Nick climbed off the couch.

“Well, let’s go tell Leon and get this plan started.”

***

On the way to Vance’s office, Gibbs leaned over the railing and nodded at Tobias - who jumped up out of Gibbs’ chair and headed up the stairs.

“What have you been doing at my desk, Tobias?” Gibbs asked.

“Nothing. Working on something. Don’t worry about Jethro.” Tobias replied.

***

Inside Vance’s office, Gibbs laid out the plan. As Tobias was getting his NSA contact to locate the Al Qaeda shadow cell, Interpol would be moving Tony, Tali and Tony Sr. into protective custody. Once they were safe, a SECNAV approved special ops team would take out the cell. All this would be taking place while Jack was confronting Ziva in Gibbs’ basement.

“Why your basement, Gibbs?” Vance asked.

“Ziva feels safe there.” Gibbs replied.

While they were talking, Vance got a call. He answered it, nodded and then hung up,

“McGee and Bishop are back.” 

“Good, we need McGee to get the number to the burner phone I handed Ziva back at Surfside.” Gibbs said.

“And then what?” Vance asked.

“I will call her and ask her to meet me in the basement.” Jack replied. “Oh...and you both know I have to go in there alone? I mean it. She’s trained and she’s very good - she will recon the area if she hasn’t already. She’s jumpy enough. I’ll be mic'd so you can hear what’s going on.” Jack added.

“I won’t stay here while sending you to get possibly killed!” Gibbs yelled.

The office went quiet as they all waited for Jack’s response to Gibbs’ outburst.

“I’ll activate the Mobile Command Truck. Gibbs, you can be nearby. I pulled the agents off your place 8 hours ago so she should feel safe enough to head to your place. Jack...be safe...promise me.” Vance said.

Jack nodded at Vance. They returned to the bullpen where McGee and Bishop were waiting.

***

“Boss, no sign of Ziva at the bungalow. We waited around to see if she would show up. Bishop didn’t see anything moved or removed.” McGee said 

“We have a plan, McGee … find the number to the burner phone I gave Ziva from Surfside. It had the number “254” stenciled on the side. Call whoever you need to and find that number.” Gibb replied.

“I’ll call supply downstairs, boss. They will probably know.” McGee said.

Gibbs, then laid out the plan for McGee and Bishop. Neither of them looked too happy about it. Gibbs cell phone rang and it was Vance.

“That was Vance, Interpol is moving Tony, Tali and Tony Sr. now. Tobias have your NSA contact find the cell. We already have the go from SECNAV and a special ops team is standing by. Someday you will have to tell me how you know this NSA contact.” Gibbs said.

“Gibbs - all you had to do was ask...I’m dating her. She says I owe her a lot of sexy time for all the satellite time we have been using. It’s a good trade...sexy time for satellite time.” Tobias replied with a laugh.

Gibbs shook his head at Tobias and walked over to where Jack was leaning against Bishop’s desk. She smiled up at him and shrugged. She was surprised and grateful when he took her hand.

“I found the number Boss!” McGee said aloud.

Jack squeezed his hand and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

“OK, Tim give me the number.”

***

Ziva stared at the burner phone when it rang. No one had this number. She smiled to herself as she realized McGee would have found it. She answered the phone,

“Who is this?”

“Jack. Meet me in the basement. One hour.” 

Jack hung up the phone and took a deep breath - her adrenaline was high and she tried to calm herself down.

“Grab your gear!” Gibbs said loudly.

***

Vance met them in the garage. He gave Jack a hug.

“Leon, I got this.” Jack replied with a slight smile.

“I know - still be safe.” Vance replied.

“Tobias, anything yet?” Gibbs asked.

“She’s working on it.” Tobias responded as he had the tech agent forward his cell phone call to NSA to the tactical radio he was holding.

“I want everyone to keep their comms open at all times. Jack won’t be able to hear us but Vance and I will be able to hear everything she hears. I will be in the Mobile Command Truck with McGee, Bishop, Torres and Fornell. Vance will be in M-TAC monitoring us and the special ops team. Any questions?” Gibbs asked.

“How will anyone in the basement know if special ops has taken care of the cell if Jack can’t hear us?” McGee asked.

“There’s a landline in my basement. When it’s over - I’ll call them.” Gibbs replied.

Jack stood in front of the tech agent as he attached the two radio receivers to her clothing. One replaced a button on her shirt. The other was placed under her collar.

The agent then tested them to make sure they were working properly.

Jack walked back over to Gibbs. He took her in his arms, in front of everyone but he didn’t care. 

He dropped his head and whispered, “I love you, Sloane. Don’t make me bury you.”

“I love you back, Cowboy. I won’t - I promise.” she whispered back.

***

Half an hour later, Jack pulled her Mini Cooper into Gibbs' driveway,  _ her _ driveway.

She got out and made her way into the house. Everything looked as it did the last time she was here just a day or so ago...it felt a lot longer - a lot had happened since then.

In the Mobile Command Truck nearby, Gibbs and his team listened intently to the sounds coming from Jack’s radio receivers.

“That’s the door to the basement.” Gibbs said as he heard a door swing open.

“Here we go.” Nick replied.

Jack opened the basement door and started down the steps. She was nervous but determined. She would use all her training to diffuse the situation. She could only hope that Fornell’s NSA sweetie found the shadow cell. For a split second, she regretted not bringing her Sig. But she wanted to appear as non-threatening as possible to Ziva.

“Jack.” Ziva said watching her come down the stairs.

“Ziva” Jack said coming to stand in front of her.

Ziva had her gun drawn but it was at her side pointed at the floor. Jack took that as a good sign. 

“You know I have no choice - I have to kill you. I don’t have a choice. My family...Tony and Tali - they will be tortured and killed - slowly - if I don’t kill you. I am sorry.” 

Jack brought a hand up, “Wait. You do have a choice. Right now Tobias Fornell is working with the NSA to find the shadow cell. A Special Ops team is on standby. And Interpol has moved your family to a safe house - they are in protective custody. Just give this a bit more time.

“I don’t trust you. Besides, they have given me a deadline.” Ziva glanced as her watch.

“I have only 15 more minutes to complete my mission.”

Jack walked toward the work bench. Ziva brought up her gun.

“Easy, I am not even armed. And you know he took the .45 when you both made your big escape.” Jack said.

Jack looked down at the workbench and picked up the half full bottle of bourbon. “At least this survived the assault. You want a drink?” She asked Ziva.

Ziva just shook her head and watched Jack empty a small mason jar full of washers. Jack blew the dust out and poured a small amount of bourbon in the glass swirling it around as she sat down.

In the Mobile Command Truck, Nick exclaimed “Jack is such a bad ass.” 

“12 minutes. Do you have any final words? Anything you want to say? Actually, I am kind of surprised Gibbs hasn’t tried to rescue you yet.” Ziva said.

“I asked him not to. Told him I would not run but face you - no matter what happened. Don’t put Gibbs through this. You love him. I am  _ in _ love with him. If you kill me - you will have forced him to come for you - and he _ will _ find you - you know that. Don’t force him to kill you. Gibbs and your family? They will be the losers in this. McGee, Bishop and Palmer - they will be the losers in this too.” Jack replied.

Jack thought she saw Ziva’s determination waiver a bit but she just looked at her watch.

“9 minutes.” Ziva said quietly.

***

Back in the Mobile Command Truck - Gibbs was silent until he wasn’t. 

“Tobias - got anything we are running out of time here!”

“NSA is sending the coordinates to M-TAC right now - Vance should have them in seconds!” Tobias replied quickly.

“Gibbs we got the coordinates the nearest Special Ops team is en route via helicopter...they are 5 minutes out from the target. The compound is small with only one building - once the target is secured -I will let you know.” Vance said.

“McGee call my basement landline!” Gibbs yelled.

“Can’t believe he still has a landline” Nick whispered to Bishop.

***

In the basement Jack was still at the workbench and Ziva was still pointing her Sig at her - when the basement phone rang.

They both looked at it and then back at each other. 

“Step away from the workbench, slowly.” Ziva said as she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

“Hello.” Ziva answered

“Ziva! It’s Gibbs. A special ops team has taken out the shadow cell. Interpol has your family - they are safe. Ziva - it’s over.” 

“How do I know you are telling me the truth? “ Ziva asked him 

“Ziva, trust me. You can trust me - I know I screwed up by not looking for you after you were reported killed. I am sorry. Trust me - it’s over. It’s all over now.”

Gibbs could feel her hesitate over the phone trying to make up her mind. 

“Ziva. I love her. I love Jack. Don’t take her from me. Ziva, you are like my daughter! I can’t lose both of you in the same day. Do the right thing. For Tony, for Tali - for all of us! I promise you - your family is now safe - you are safe. It’s time to come home.”

Jack watched a tear roll down Ziva’s cheek. She lowered her weapon and put it on the workbench. 

“It’s over.” she told Jack as she handed her the phone. Ziva slumped against the wrecked boat.

“Jethro, it’s me. It’s over.” Jack said.

***

The Mobile Command Truck screeched to a halt outside of Gibbs’ house. Ziva and Jack were sitting on the porch steps. 

“Gibbs, sorry about your boat.” Ziva said.

Gibbs shrugged, “I’ll build another one.” he said as he reached down and pulled Jack up and into his arms. He kissed her hard and for a second they forgot the world around them. The rest of the team - looked around awkwardly, trying not to stare. 

“Uh hey Boss we will take the truck back to the garage.” McGee spoke up.

“We will meet you there, Tim.” Jack replied

“I’ll catch up with you all later. I need to stop by NSA as say ‘thank you’ in person.” Tobias said.

They all piled into the Mobile Command Truck and pulled away.

***

Gibbs and Jack stood there for a few more minutes - wrapped in each other’s arms. Soaking in as much love as they could before following their friends back to NCIS.

Gibbs didn’t know what was next for Ziva...didn’t know if he could prevent any punishment from the federal legal system - but he would try. Because Ziva was family and she was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love and comments on this one. This was fun to write.


End file.
